<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鹿犬【暗戀星星】 by Nirvana118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038508">鹿犬【暗戀星星】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana118/pseuds/Nirvana118'>Nirvana118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Family, GGAD - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Crush, Slytherin Sirius, prongsfoot - Freeform, 鹿犬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana118/pseuds/Nirvana118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「我不懂，你為什麼不直接問他要不要跟你約會。」<br/>Sirius皺起眉，彷彿答案再明顯不過：「他討厭史萊哲林。」<br/>「你也討厭。」Regulus客觀地陳述：「我覺得你們會很有共同話題。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鹿犬【暗戀星星】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※如果Sirius被分到史萊哲林<br/>※設定：每個人在遇見自己的靈魂伴侶前都會得到一個預示夢，幫助他們辨認自己的半身<br/>※GGAD私心提及<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　跟絕大多數的英國小巫師一樣，James Potter在11歲的入學前一天得到預示，暗示他的靈魂伴侶將跟他同處霍格華茲。</p><p>　　那是個寒冷又明亮的夢境。他站在一望無際的荒野裡，刮過耳畔的風聲又尖又利，但他抬頭看向滿天璀璨耀眼的星空，突然滿心歡喜。</p><p> </p><p>　　「嗯……這暗示你要在天文課上奮發努力？」剛從級長包廂回來，被迫即時更新到好友分享的Lupin沉吟半晌，謹慎地建言，贏得一旁Pettigrew細聲細氣地附議。</p><p>　　James的臉顯而易見地垮下來：「這跟媽媽當時給的建議一模一樣。」他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，沒有坦承自己剛入學時的確在天文塔上格外聚精會神──不是觀察星星，是觀察同處課堂的葛萊芬多與雷文克勞，不幸的是，皆一無所獲。</p><p>　　「好吧，不然簡單點，你不是夢到星星嗎？」Remus捏了捏鼻樑：「你知道，不少人以星辰為名，比如……」</p><p>　　「Black家族。」Peter聲音尖利地接口，在座位上不安地扭了扭：「但我覺得Prongs不會喜歡，據傳他們專出史萊哲林的純血瘋子。雖然Black們真的都……很漂亮。」他在另外兩人看過來的目光下漲紅臉：「真的！有統計只要Black在校必定囊括校花寶座！」</p><p>　　「我就不問這是哪來的統計了，不過聽起來是個可行方向。」Lupin慢慢扳起手指：「算算看，從入學跟我們曾同校的有……Bellatrix Black？」</p><p>　　James回憶了下，皺起眉頭：「太嚇人了，聽說她表達愛意的方式是不可饒恕咒。」</p><p>　　「Andromeda Black？」</p><p>　　「是Andromeda Tonks，她不是一畢業就私奔了？」</p><p>　　「Narcissa Black？」</p><p>　　James直接翻了個白眼：「少蠢了，這甚至不是星星的名字。」</p><p>　　「Sirius Black……抱歉我開玩笑的。」在James有反應前隨意結束話題，葛萊芬多新任級長聳聳肩：「我建議你試試諮詢Arthur學長，畢竟他跟Molly學姊有經驗在前。我們應該是無法提供更多幫助了。」他從桌上揀起一塊巧克力，撕開包裝，語氣帶著愛莫能助和小小陰沉：「畢竟，大概因為某些『毛茸茸』的小毛病，我從未得到諭示。」</p><p>　　「別這樣Moony，她可能提早畢業了或在國外上學。」</p><p>　　「或還沒出生。」</p><p>　　「謝了夥伴，感覺越來越沒有被安慰到。」</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　話題不經意間被轉移，James嘆口氣，忽略剛剛因某個名字引起的悸動──別傻了，那<em>不可能</em>──跟著盤起腿挑選桌上的零食。跟朋友們分享諭示夢的內容更多是種親密的表現，而非對進展有什麼期待。</p><p>　　他已經五年級了，在尋找靈魂伴侶上還是一無所獲。這不算罕見的現象，鑑於夢境線索多半模糊不清，一定比例的人甚至終其一生都將錯過。</p><p>　　靈魂伴侶的起源據信起於亞瑟王和梅林，傳說兩人初遇前都夢見彼此：一個夢見對方萬人簇擁立於高臺，低下頭顱接受至高的冠冕；一個夢見對方站在巨大的石中劍前張開雙手，斑斕的魔法綻於指尖。</p><p>　　近代最負盛名的靈魂伴侶則是Dumbledore與Grindelwald。兩個天才少年相識於波巴洞舉辦的三巫鬥法，那場美好精彩的盛會至今仍被學校門口的雪精靈唱誦，其中最被津津樂道的是波巴洞的勇士雖然沒留住冠軍寶座，卻在最後笑著捧起注滿美酒和煙火的獎盃，成為兩位世紀巫師的證婚人。</p><p>　　然而儘管關於靈魂伴侶的美好傳說不斷被歌頌，甚至成為每個小巫師必經的床邊故事一環。但就如同麻瓜們之於聖誕老人，對此質疑或當幻想一笑置之也不在少數。畢竟，如果錯過了就意味著必須為一個模糊的諭示獨守終身，這聽起來也太愚蠢和孤獨了。</p><p>　　相比起來，James Potter對尋覓他傳說中的半身還保留點孩子氣的嚮往，這大概得益於過度寵愛他的父母，Euphemia和Fleamont，活生生的靈魂伴侶，恩愛典範，幸福楷模，不小心在小小James心中播種下懵懂的憧憬。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　「媽媽說她當年夢到一隻小鳥落到她懷裡，然後第二天她就在起火的大樓旁接住施了漂浮咒像羽毛般輕盈落下的爸爸。」某個周末在禮堂的早餐上James隨口分享。</p><p>　　「聽起來這諭示真是直白到除了梅林大概都會羨慕呃咳咳！」Remus因剛結束的滿月還在醫療翼休息，餐桌邊只剩Peter邊嚼著吐司邊聲音模糊地評論，卻不小心嗆到，差點噴到對面的Marina，被後者嫌惡地側身避開：「小心點，Pettigrew。喔……」她不高興地說，卻在下一秒變了臉色，瞪大眼睛，無意識地將身體往門口方向傾。</p><p>　　超過半數的霍格華茲女孩跟她同步動作，James抬起頭，看見都身著銀綠長袍的Black兄弟走進喧鬧的大廳，無視陡然熱切的眼神，逕自在史萊哲林長桌尾端僻靜的位置坐下，小Black緊跟著側頭跟哥哥說了什麼，惹來後者懶懶抬起眼睛——James猛地低下頭，突然對盤裡的牛角麵包展現濃厚的興趣。</p><p>　　這研究持續有點久，連嚥完吐司忙著為Remus打包早餐的Peter都注意到了：「Prongs，能把你左手的藍莓醬遞給我嗎？我想Moony可能需要……你還好嗎？」</p><p>　　「當然。」他無意識地用手撥亂黑髮，邊心不在焉地將果醬推向對面。</p><p>　　Wormtail探究地看了他一眼，最終選擇什麼都沒說。他們很快收拾好離開禮堂。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　「Potter走了。」Regulus舀了一匙燕麥粥，在放進嘴裏前輕聲說。</p><p>　　身邊人平板地看他一眼：「那不關我的事。」</p><p>　　OK，就好像他萬人迷的哥哥不是為了某個頭髮最亂的葛萊芬多準時出現在擁擠的禮堂（重點是準時和擁擠！前者與其賴床的本性相悖，後者意味著身為霍格華茲校草注定吸引的過多目光），還硬拖上他一樣。小Black翻了翻白眼，將粥放入嘴裡。</p><p>　　當然，他大概也能理解Sirius反應的原因，Potter明顯看起來對他盤裡的食物更感興趣。但他懷疑在Sirius看向葛萊芬多長桌前，獅院魁地奇隊長先眼巴巴看過來的眼神幾乎跟旁邊女孩同步了。兩個白癡。</p><p>　　「我不懂，你為什麼不直接問他要不要跟你約會。」</p><p>　　Sirius皺起眉，彷彿答案再明顯不過：「他討厭史萊哲林。」</p><p>　　「你也討厭。」他客觀地陳述：「我覺得你們會很有共同話題。」</p><p>　　「媽媽會殺了我。」</p><p>　　「彷彿你在意過一樣。」他無視親哥哥警告的眼神：「拜託，你分院的事情不是秘密。」</p><p> </p><p>　　Sirius Black入學時，分院帽在他頭頂沉默了很久，遠超過一個Black應擁有的時間，最後在滿場竊竊私語中心不甘情不願地大喊：「史萊哲林！」</p><p>　　讓情況更惡化的是Bellatrix ──比他們更肖似母親的親愛堂姊──在之後仍時不時尖銳地要Sirius解釋清楚「他跟那頂瘋瘋癲癲的破帽子對話」，不堪其擾的Black長子最終在某次小型家族聚會上不耐煩地回嘴：「它說我應屬於葛萊芬多，它是對的。尤其史萊哲林充滿妳這種純血瘋子。」</p><p>　　直到現在，Regulus還是能清楚回憶母親歇斯底里地尖叫，和哥哥傲慢倔強的表情。</p><p> </p><p>　　「閉嘴Reggie，我知道我在做什麼。」Sirius的聲音浸滿煩躁：「快點，你要趕不上球隊練習了。」</p><p>　　Regulus妥協地聳聳肩。他不巧也知道，霍格華茲校草正在（在他看來完全沒必要地）單戀葛萊芬多的黃金男孩。不過想想哥哥當初讓分院帽喊出史萊哲林的原因，他心軟了下，決定不再爭執。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　James今日有點倒楣，他在魔藥課上因過度心不在焉，預定要讓史萊哲林藥劑全變成螢光綠泥巴水的惡作劇演變成失控的大釜爆炸，波及範圍包括Slughorn上課前滿面笑容介紹的波羅蜜餞珍藏。他沒有多懊悔，對劫盜者而言關禁閉是種必要日常（雖然Moony可能不太同意），但打開地窖門看到Black──更小的那個──顯然還是超出預期。</p><p>　　「呃。」他聽到自己乾巴巴的聲音：「Slughorn教授讓我清理大釜。」</p><p>　　小Black倒沒什麼驚訝的表情，點點頭：「不能用魔法。」他指了指金屬鍋體堆疊的角落。</p><p>　　「你要負責監視我？」</p><p>　　Regulus聳聳肩：「沒有針對，助教工作的一部分。」他揚了揚手中謄寫到一半的羊皮紙。</p><p>　　「抱歉？你的家族？」這真的太冒犯了，但James管不住自己的嘴。</p><p>　　名義上的Black第二繼承人哼笑一聲：「比不上Potter家。」他意有所指地側過頭，James發現這角度他們兄弟真像，當然，哥哥更好看：「生日禮物，Sirius想要一台麻瓜摩托車。」</p><p>　　「我可以幫……」他用力嚥回話。梅林為什麼沒縫住他的嘴！</p><p>　　萬幸Regulus彷彿沒聽到，安靜進行手上的作業。James也假裝專注回負責的大釜。</p><p>　　但他的嘴今日一定是被下了蠻橫咒，以致於寂靜中不可控制地又響起某個渴望的問聲：「你哥哥……Sirius還喜歡什麼？」</p><p>　　小Black擱下羽毛筆盯著發問者，直到盯得後者渾身發毛後，突然古怪地笑了起來：「Sirius不喜歡綠色和黑色。」</p><p>　　「他喜歡金色和紅色，喜歡陽光和星星，喜歡高塔和黑湖，喜歡麻瓜吵死人的金屬樂，喜歡飛翔但不喜歡魁地奇，也不喜歡在比賽上為自己學院加油。」</p><p>　　「我有聽過他為你加油。」獅院魁地奇隊長忍不住插嘴。</p><p>　　史萊哲林找球手冷漠地睨了他一眼：「對，我親愛的哥哥會為我抓到金探子加油，並同時衷心希望勝利屬於James Potter帶領的葛萊芬多。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「最後，如果你喜歡他的話。」無視Potter越來越明顯的坐立不安，小Black挑起眉，似笑非笑：「他大概也會剛好喜歡你。」</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　James知道自己在作夢，他不是第一次夢到這個，但最近有點太頻繁了。</p><p>　　而且，今天有點不一樣。</p><p>　　他夢到初見的九又四分之一月台，火車的鳴笛聲壓不住告別與叮嚀的喧鬧。他親了親母親柔軟的臉頰說再見，看到遠遠人群中站著一個黑髮男孩，有著世界上最好看的灰眼睛。</p><p>　　他在包廂深處找到那個消瘦漂亮的孩子，漫不經心的表情有著合襯古老姓氏的優雅和冷漠，卻因為某個惡作劇分享放鬆地笑了，灰眼睛閃閃發亮，像冬日無塵明亮的星空。</p><p>　　他是如此憧憬跟那雙好看的眼睛成為朋友，最好還是室友，最要好的那種。</p><p> </p><p>　　「我們全家都是史萊哲林的。」</p><p>　　「天哪，我還覺得你挺好的呢！」</p><p>　　「說不定我會打破傳統。如果讓你選擇，你想去哪兒？」</p><p> </p><p>　　傳統牢不可破，摘下帽子後蒼白著臉的男孩昂著頭走向遲疑拍手的銀綠長桌，擦肩而過時James伸出手，他想跟Sirius說沒關係，沒關係他還是想跟他做朋友。卻只得到一個沒有情緒的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>　　他懷著幼稚的賭氣也開始迴避彼此，這太簡單了，霍格華茲充滿最迷人的秘密，最囂張的惡作劇，最無畏的冒險。</p><p>　　這也太困難了，城堡太小了，共同課堂太多了，他想避開的對象太吸引人目光了。</p><p> </p><p>　　如果他能找到靈魂伴侶或許就不會惦記了，但他寒冷的夢境只有滿天星斗，他要怎麼找到他的命中注定？</p><p> </p><p>　　「簡單點，不少人以星辰為名。」</p><p>　　「這暗示你要在天文課上奮發努力？」</p><p> </p><p>　　霍格華茲的天文塔頂樓群星閃耀，Aurora教授用作夢的語調喃語：「冬季大三角，循著獵戶座的三星腰帶指引，將得到最明亮的星星。」</p><p> </p><p>　　千百支蠟燭懸浮的禮堂裡，五年級的Sirius在對面懶懶抬起眼睛，但這次他沒有避開眼神，反而著迷地走向前，彎下腰……</p><p> </p><p>　　「如果你喜歡他的話，他大概也會剛好喜歡你。」</p><p> </p><p>　　恍惚間彷彿迴盪起幼稚的自己不安的童音與母親耐心的回覆。</p><p>　　「我害怕我認不出來，媽媽，如果錯過了怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　「喜歡是不會錯過的，Little Jamie，你要記得，是喜歡才會成為靈魂伴侶，不是靈魂伴侶才喜歡。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　最後他猝然驚醒，看到冬日溫涼的晨光透進床簾，斑駁成眼底的溫柔星光。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>番外</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　Sirius有點忐忑，不是因為夜晚禁忌森林明顯透漏的危險與陰森──雖然看在校規的份上，他的確不應該出現在這裡──而是他的新男友，James.約他一起逃離溫暖被窩的罪魁禍首.Potter，目前還不見蹤影。</p><p>　　說好的秘密交換星星呢？他皺眉抬頭看向無雲璀璨的星空，這是James纏著讓他答應這趟觀星之旅開出的條件，伴隨落在臉頰的啄吻和因期待閃閃發亮的榛子色眼睛，唔他絕不是因為不想讓那雙眼睛的光芒熄滅才答應的，絕對。</p><p>　　身後傳來樹枝被撥動的喀嚓聲，Sirius回過頭，正想開口揶揄對方的遲到，卻在看清來者的瞬間被驚訝消音。</p><p> </p><p>　　儘管也在入學前得到諭示，Sirius Black一直沒表現出尋覓半身的積極。畢竟他來自一個黑暗的瘋子家族，他敢肯定如果自己的靈魂伴侶不出於所謂的神聖28家，他親愛的母親絕對會找機會咒殺對方，畢竟「私奔的恥辱」有一個Andromeda就夠了。</p><p>　　但如果他的靈魂伴侶真的出於他母親期望的「純血高貴名門」，抱歉，他更沒什麼興趣了。而且他打賭這些人在入學前的那些無聊宴會早已碰過，不用等到諭示夢指定的霍格華茲。</p><p>　　所以他從未跟任何人提起他的夢，連Regulus都不知道。那是個完全沒有陰影的夢境：陽光普照，燦爛又溫暖，他被某隻巨大的獸類載著奔馳，感受依偎的柔軟皮毛下鼓動著熱烈又安全的心跳共鳴。</p><p>　　他曾懷疑那是獨角獸，但傳言這種美麗的生物只接受純潔的少女，而且夢裡的夥伴顯然頂著某種比獨角更巨大張揚的東西──直到現在他看著牡鹿昂起的頭顱上漂亮分岔的鹿角，才恍然驚覺答案竟如此明顯。</p><p>　　牡鹿小心地向他走來，明亮的鹿眼柔軟地看著他，然後優雅地彎下頭顱，他著魔地伸手撫摸巨大的鹿角，感覺角上的絨毛溫暖地蹭過掌心。</p><p>　　「Hi dear(deer) ?」他喃喃雙關，這太瘋狂了，如果這就是秘密……</p><p>　　牡鹿應和地眨了眨眼，Sirius甚至能看到牠眼睛周圍熟悉的花紋──跟James Potter鏡框上的一模一樣。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>為初戀CP自割腿肉的第四篇，本來只想快樂寫個靈魂伴侶AU，結果越寫越卡，磨到現在也不太滿意，有時間再修吧Orz<br/>雖然我嚴重懷疑是天狼星被寫到史萊哲林的詛咒QQ，沒辦法我太想寫親情向黑兄弟了嗚嗚嗚鑑於前兩篇Regulus都沒有台詞(怪誰</p><p>鹿犬真的好冷啊，希望能有更多交流(雖然寫完這篇大概要暫時閉關三次元了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>